Valentines day sex
by lunar silver
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven spend Valentines day together hint hint ;)
1. Chapter 1

The Changeling's eyes settled on the crimson and blue sunrise of the sun. This was one of the first times that he would ever actually watch the sunrise. It was just as beautiful as the sunset, but he could never figure out which was his favorite. The start of a new day. Valentine's day. Beast Boy looked at his watch as he sighed, "Showtime," He muttered as he walked off the roof of the Titans' tower and went down to his room. The Titans had been invited to a city gala for Valentines' day. And the team was preparing for the night.

"Alright! Now we getting spicy," Cyborg blurted out as he checked himself in the mirror. "Oo got to do trimming," He said, looking at the human half of his hair.

"That's something I never got to ask you," Nightwing mentioned as he stepped into the common room to get ready, "How come you have to do prepare four hours before an event to get your hair cut," He asked. Cyborg patted his friend on the back as he shook his head.

"Oh poor, poor innocent Dick, there's normal hair... and then there's black hair. 'Nuff said," Cy explained, leaving the bird-themed fighter confused. Suddenly, a bouncy excited woman came in along with a more solemn one.

"Glorious day, friends! It is marvelous to have this special night," Starfire sang as she floated over to Nightwing.

"Yeah, special," Raven rolled her eyes at the alien's excitement. Cyborg slung his arm around the white blue cloaked half-demon.

"Aw, come on, Rae. You know you like today. Especially since you have a special someone now," Cyborg smirked, wiggling his eyebrow. Raven blushed, using her magic to send the metal man into the air and twirling him around. "HEEY! Okay, I'm sorry!"

"Good," Raven smirked, setting the big titan down. All of the Titans had grown into full adults. They weren't the messed up teens that they once were. Starfire, although still as peppery and happy as usual, was a bit better at understanding life on earth. Raven had the biggest change. She was able to make her powers without the worry of what her emotions were at the time. This allowed her to be a bit more expressive with herself. For example, she had gotten a large tattoo of a raven on her back with the help of Jinx, but the boys never knew where that tattoo was. The blue haired woman looked around. "Where is Garfield?"

"I'm here," Garfield replied, coming into the room as silently as he could.

"Hey, grass stain, you ready for the big night tonight?" Cyborg grandly smiled.

"Yeah, I... I just need to get something first," Garfield said, going out of the common room. The others looked at each other than they looked at Raven.

"What?"

"What's wrong with Beast Boy?" Victor asked. Raven rose an eyebrow.

"Why do you think I would know?"

"You are his girlfriend," Nightwing added. Raven sighed, signaling she had no idea. "He'll probably come around, in the meantime, Cyborg and I have to get ready for this gala." Nightwing looked at his hair in the mirror and noticed its need for combing. "And I think you need to get in touch with Karen. I don't want you relaxing and then all of a sudden we hear you 'complaining to yourself' again." Dick joked as Kori giggled. Victor grumbled. One time, he had forgotten a special day and Bumblebee had come in to remind him. The two were in an argument, but Bumblebee was the size of a bee at the time and it looked like Cyborg was talking to himself when the team walked in.

"That was just one time. How long are you guys going to keep that thing over me?" Vic questioned.

"A long time," Raven smirked, causing the metal man to sulk. "Anyways, Starfire and I are going to the mall to shop. If anything happens, call us... please. I _really_ don't want to do a dance like this."

"You may not have to, considering what is going on with Beast Boy," Nightwing mentioned, folding his arms. Raven glanced at the exit in thought, "But I'm sure that Kori will help you choose a good outfit that you'll like."

"Oh yes, I will find the best and prettiest dress for you, Raven," Starfire said with joy as she started to drag her from the common room to the mall.

"Yeah," Raven groaned.

The girls were soon at the mall in a changing room. "Raven, there is something that I must ask you," Starfire asked, coming out of the changing room with all of the dresses that she was going to buy.

"What?" Was the simple reply from the other stall.

"You and Beast Boy have been dating for a while and..." Starfire paused, wondering if she should even ask. Rae perked her head over the stall door, gazing at Starfire.

"What is it, Starfire?"

"I was wondering when it would be... made official... and permanent," Starfire asked. Even Raven was confused by the alien. "Oh, nevermind, it's nothing. Let me see the dress that you found! Please!"

"Okay, okay, fine," Raven sighed as she stepped out. She wore a black strapless dress hugging to her almost exaggerated hourglass figure. Its silk sparkled all the way down to the start of her delicate black heeled shoes. She even wore long black gloves and her blue hair was hanging down long and naturally. Her bosom was lifted up by the dress, making her almost look like Jessica Rabbit. Her breasts were delicately hugged by the dress as was her round perky bottom. "Well?" Starfire was speechless for a while. "It's horrible isn't it?"

"No, No, no, no. You simply must wear that to the dance! It's wonderful!" Starfire smiled grandly.

"Are you sure?" She grumbled, moving the chest part of the dress up a bit. "It's a bit tight around my chest. Ugh! Boobs are so annoying sometimes." And hers were exceptionally more than a handful. She spun around. "Do you think it makes my butt look too big?" She always had a well-figured butt, but she didn't want to become a cartoon character.

"No, no! It's perfect!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven rolled her eyes but smiled as she changed back and the girls purchased the dresses.

Meanwhile, Nightwing knocked on the Changeling's door. It opened up to a wifebeater wearing Beast Boy, wearing black dress pants. "You're... getting ready for the dance?"

"Yeah," Garfield simply answered.

"Oh man. One word answers," Nightwing sighed as he walked into Beast Boy's clearer but still messy room, "That's a bad sign." Garfield rolled his eyes but knew he couldn't fake it.

"It's with Raven and me," Garfield plainly said. I want to tell her something, but... I don't know how to say it," Garfield said.

"It's not like you to not tell Raven something. Especially since you're very close to each other," Dick replied. Garfield sighed.

"Some things are easier to talk with you than her."

"Well, what do you want me to do for you?" Garfield thought about it as he led Nightwing out of his door.

"When night comes, tell Raven that I'm over at the rocks. There's something I need to tell her," Garfield said, shutting the sliding door in front of Nightwing.

Nighttime came. Nightwing and Cyborg used the reflection of the glass windows of the Common to straighten themselves up. "Well, the girls should be coming anytime soon."

"We're heeerree!" Shouted boisterous Bumblebee, wearing a dazzling red dress. Starfire came in with the beautiful pink dress that she wore when Robin had to date Kitten. When Raven came out into the Common room, both the boys' eyes widened.

"Um... Raven, that dress is-"

"Awesome!" Cyborg finished. Raven gently blushed a bit. Then she noticed that a certain green teen wasn't there.

"Where's Garfield?" Raven asked.

"He said to meet him outside," Nightwing replied, seriously, "He seemed... tense about it." Raven felt worried as she went outside. The moon was full and the water gently crashed against the rocks. Raven had to fly over to the rocks since her heels would make it difficult.

"Garfield?" Beast boy was in a handsome tuxedo. He turned around and was awestruck by the sorceress's dress. "Garfield, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I saw you and my brain couldn't process how beautiful you looked," Beast Boy said in a dumbfounded voice. Raven blushed a bit.

"Thank you," She replied, carefully walking closer to him. "What's wrong, though? You've been distant recently." Garfield sighed as he looked at the sea.

"It's nothing bad, trust me. It's just... hard to say." Raven's mind went to the worst case.

"Are you... breaking up with me?" She asked, more in confusion than angry.

"WHAT!? No! I said it _wasn't_ bad," Garfield spluttered. He sighed, "Listen. We've been dating for two years now. We've been through our own ups and downs and it's been so wonderful having someone right next to me that I can trust."

"You can trust the others," Raven pointed out, hoping that he didn't forget them. Beast Boy smiled as he took both of her hands in his.

"I know that, but they don't support me as you do. Raven... I love you," He said, kneeling onto one knee making Raven gasp as he took out a small black box. "And I want to... spend my entire life with you." He opened the box to reveal a dazzling blue diamond ring with a gray band across the ring's middle. Raven was silent. Garfield rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I know you're not good with your emotions yet and this is a lot coming out at once, which is why I was worried about ever-" Suddenly, he was lifted up by the half-demon's magic and found himself kissing Raven. As she pulled him away, Beast Boy was definitely confused.

"You talk too much," Raven smiled. "Of course I'll marry you, Garfield. You worried me for a moment."

"Hehe, sorry. I didn't want to overwhelm you or-"

"We're superheroes that fight stressful and overwhelming situations on a daily basis," Raven pointed out flatly.

"Good point." Beast Boy chuckled, kissing her again. Suddenly, Raven's face turned nervous. "Raven, you look worried all of a sudden."

"It's just... you gave me this gift and... I didn't get you anything," Raven said almost timidly.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do anything, Rae," Garfield quickly recovered. Raven's nervousness soon turned into a smirk.

"No, I think I do," She said as she got closer to him. "I want to... give you something more... personal." Garfield eyes practically bugged out as he cleared his throat.

"I... um... I don't... I...um... that is... if you're okay with it?" Garfield nervously stuttered. Raven smirked, kissing him on the cheek. "We better tell the others."

"Yo, where's BB and Rae?" Cyborg asked impatiently looking at his arm's digital clock.

"I will go and get them," Starfire said as she flew into the Tower. "Raven?" She came to the corner where Raven was standing in the hall. She seemed a bit nervous like she had just been caught or something. "Friend Raven, are you not coming?"

"Um... no, Starfire. Garfield and I are going to have some... private time this Valentine's," Raven smirked a bit.

"Oh, okay!" Starfire said, completely unaware the Beast Boy was just around the corner with several black lipstick stains on his face. As the alien flew away, Raven jumped back into Beast Boy's arms, feverously kissing him while he returned the favor by kissing her neck.

"Think she understood what you meant?" Beast Boy grunted, gasping for air in between kisses.

"By the time she figures it out, we'll have already take care of business," she smirked as they both stumbled into her bedroom to have the night of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

The two new lovers almost never stopped kissing as they stumbled into Raven's room. "Why my room?" Raven asked, noting her surroundings.

"Familiar places will help you better with your emotions. Also, you have a bigger bed and soundproof walls," Beast Boy smirked as he fell with her onto her bed. She looked up at him, her hair all sprawled out onto her purple covered bed. It radiated like a purple fountain of water. Beast Boy, supported by his hands, took one and gently raked it through her hair, letting the purple hair teen make a moan.

"Mmmm, I want you," Raven almost hoarsely said.

"Hmm, do demons tend to give in to their pleasures so easily?" Garfield joked. Raven's face when dead as she glared at him. "No jokes got it."

"Good," She said, quickly pushing Beast Boy off of her and onto his back as she smirked down at him. "The only sound I want to hear coming out of that mouth of yours are you grunts, moans, and animalistic growls."

"Ahhh gosh Rae," Beast Boy moaned a bit, "Such a way with words," Raven smirked as she slowly got off of him and walked a bit to undress. Beast Boy perked up on his elbows as he saw Raven slowly turn her back towards him and slowly let the simmering dress drop to the floor to reveal her tight sexy lacy bra and panties. She looked at him from behind and smirk her dangerous seductive grin. The kind that always got a growl of an unknown creature in Beast Boy out of him. "Careful, Raven. You don't know the powers you're dealing with," he warned, jokingly as she walked slowly back to him. She walked not just like a model, but like a woman in charge of a territory. Great heavens she was sexy. She straddled his hips with her knees resting on the bed as she pushed him down on his back and kissing him fervently while magically discarding the clothes. "You know that's a rental."

"Shut up," She hushed. Raven separated herself from Beast Boy and found his chest was exposed while his underpants were still on him. "Mmm, like a sugary green candy." She smirked, licking her lips. They continued kissing until a large bulge started to form into Beast Boy's pants. "Mmmm, someone's ready for this night." She smirked. Beast Boy smirked back as he pushed Raven onto her back, making her yelp in surprise.

"Ladies first," He growled as he slowly kissed/nibbled on each fiber of the sorceress's neck. "Mmmm, you smell so good."

"Ahh, Beast Boy," she gasped at each kiss. Her hands were pinned down by the changelings', restricting her want to wrap him in her arms. Beast Boy slowly came to her clothed breasts. Forming the teeth of an animal, he ripped off the bra, exposing her big round breasts to the air. He began kissing down her breastbone, licking his long tongue around the _very_ edge of her breasts, knowing not to touch the sensitive part... yet. He slowly kissed upward from the underside of one of her breasts. "Fuck... Garfield. Stop teasing me."

"Hmm, seems like you like being teased, though," Beast Boy smirked, knowing she did. Raven bit her bottom lip, looking at his eyes that were staring back at her as he kissed to the very top of her DD cup breasts.

"Mmmm Ah!" She gasped again, rubbing her leg against the green _man's_ crotch. Her body arched at the sound of his growl. Suddenly, he latched a mouth onto her breasts, slowly licking and sucking on it as he began wrestling with the other one. "AHHH Mmmmm, you're such a baby," She teased, looking at his big green eyes as they did look like a baby suckling her breasts. A grin came to the green face as Beast Boy slowly rubbed his hand down her body and slowly came to the top of her panties. "Ah, Beast Boy."

"Do you want me to?" Garfield hungrily asked. Raven nodded, spreading her legs wider. Gar went down, smelling the most alluring scent from her. "Fuck, you smell so good." He said, finally ripping her panties off of her.

"HEY!"

"Grrr!" Garfield hushed her. He purred loudly as he continued sniffing her. His hot breath starting to make her gasp at each breath he made. "Mmm."

"Gar, please," She shakily asked. His ego was stroked by the girl's shaky breaths. Beast Boy's tongue tentatively licked her inner thigh, knowing the sensitive nerve that traveled there. He slowly licked her pussy entrance. "Ahh!" Raven gasped as his tongue slowly licked around her lips, letting her wiggle. "Ahh, I never thought you would be this good."

"Hehe, when you have animals running through you, you know how to please a lot of people," Garfield smiled as he started driving his tongue deeper into her pussy. "Mmmm."

"Ahhh! Mmm, ahh Fuck! Gar! Mmm," Raven moaned, running her hands through his hair. "Mmmm you're very good at this," She smiled.

"Hmmm," Gar smirked as he drove his tongue further down into her, touching a private spot on her while his hand started stroking her hidden clit.

"AHHH! Fuck! MMmmm OOOHHH Gods! Fuck! You sneaky son of a AHHHH!" Raven cried out in pleasure as Beast Boy's tongue ran down into her entryway, prying apart the two lips and licking her insides out. "Mmmmm aHhh fuck. I never thought I would have this much Oooh pleasure from something like this."

"Better than your books?" Garfield teased to which Raven tugged a bit at his hair.

"Much better," She purred as she urged him to continue. "Ohh fuck Ahh, lick me out," She hoarsely whispered. Garfield continued, loving the feminine whines of the beauty he was pleasing. "Mmmm, I think it's your turn." Raven smirked, gently pushing his head away from her. Gar was confused until she forcibly switched their positions on the bed with him on bottom.

"Whoa! Warn a guy first," He complained.

"And miss the surprise on your face?" Raven smirked as she slid her hands down his muscular chest. "Mmm, now, let's see what that bulge in your pants is all about." She smirked as she slowly wrestled off the changeling's underpants. "By Azar," she marveled at the ten foot piece of flesh sticking out of his crotch. "I never thought you would be this... big," Raven slowly stated, gently grabbing onto it and gracing her hand against it.

"Ahh, easy, sensitive." Garfield gasped. Raven's head cocked in confusion. "I never um... you know, never enough time. So I'm very sensitive."

"Well, then this should be fun," Raven grinned almost evilly. Before Gar could say anything, the sorceress lightly kissed the changeling's head, starting to kiss all over it.

"Ooo,"

"You like that? Hm?" Raven teased, slowly stroking it. She began kissing it all over, to the very base of his member. "Hmm, so big." She moaned as she licked the tip, causing Garfield to flinch a bit. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, it's very good." Garfield shakily replied. Raven smirked as she pressed her puffy lips against the head and slowly wrapped her lips around the head. "Ooooh fuck," The green man moaned as Raven's head slowly descended along the cock's length. "Fuck you're so good at this. Mmmm, wow."

"Mm," Raven moaned as she raised her head from his cock. "Mmm, you taste very good. So big," Raven gasped as she went back down on it. This time she shoved more and more of his long cock into her mouth until she was nose-pressed against his pelvis. Garfield grunted and strained against the pleasure, trying desperately to not buck or move his hips. Raven slowly rose up from his cock and then down again.

"Ahhh wow, Raven. You're so amazing at this! It's hard to keep... still!" Beast Boy grunted and nearly snarled as he gently placed his hand on her head.

"Well," She said as she popped of his cock. "Maybe you should stop being a gentleman and be ruffian," Raven smirked.

"Haha, you made a joke!"

"Don't ruin the moment," Raven scowled as she began bobbing on his cock again. Beast Boy decided to take her word for it, gently pressing and controlling her head.

"Fuck, your mouth is so heavenly. Ahh," Garfield growled as he started pumping his hips more. He strained to keep himself in control, finally releasing Raven's head and letting her breath. "Sorry, hard not to lose it when you're mouth is so awesome."

"Mmm, I didn't say you _couldn't _be rough," Raven seductively smirked as she wrapped her lips around his dick again, looking at his face.

"Fuck!" Garfield growled, giving into his feral nature and fucking her mouth as fast and frantically as he could as his cum started rising to the surface. "I'm cumming!" He sprayed all into her mouth, filling her stomach and mouth with his big load. "Fuck, wow," He panted, releasing her head. "Sorry about cumming without telling you. You don't have to-" Before he could finish, Raven swallowed the cum in her mouth and began licking up the rest that spilled onto her breasts. She looked at his shocked face with a bit of a triumphant gaze while seductively calling to him with her eyes.

"Mmm, yummy," Was all she said, but it was enough to get Garfield back into gear. He flipped her back onto her back while he stood off the bed. He bent over and hovered right in her face.

"Are you ready?" Garfield asked.

"Yes, please," Raven whispered to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Garfield slowly and gently embraced her as his dick slowly pryed apart her lower lips and slowly came to her barrier. Garfield gave one final look at her. She nodded as he thrust forward, causing her to gasp in pain a bit. Garfield tenderly licked up her tears as he whispered.

"Thank you for waiting for me," He smiled. Raven smiled back through her tears as he slowly continued to press through. "Fuck you're so tight."

"Ahhh, yess," Raven moaned as the pain started to ebb away to be replaced by pleasure. "Please, keep going." Garfield kissed her as he slowly came all the way to her pelvis. "Mmm, we're one." She whispered.

"Until death do we part," Beast Boy smiled back as he slowly receeded, causing her to whine in the loss of contact. But she gasped at the sudden reentry.

"Fuck me," She whispered as Garfield slowly began working his way up to a pace. Her velvet walls slowly sucked him in, missing him each time he slid out. "Fuck, ah Garfield," She moaned, tightening up her walls.

"Fuck," Garfield growled as he stood up more, thrusting deeper into her. He would slowly come out and then quickly thrust in, each time catching her off guard. "Mmmm, fuck."

"Ahh Yess, please more." She cried out as her legs slowly wrapped around his back. Beast Boy latched onto her thick asscheeks and started speeding up his pace, going deeper at a faster pace. "Fuck you're so big and thick! I don't think I can take it much longer!" Raven cried out, feeling her core tighten up. Beast boy smirked, stopping his thrusts and pulling out. "Wha?"

"Then let's see if we can't make this interesting," Garfield smirked as he guided her onto her hands and knees. He teasingly rubbed her pussy entry again and then thrusted hard into her.

"OH Fuck! YESS RIGHT THERE!" She cried out, feeling her body respond to the green man's thrusts. Garfield gritted his teeth as he watched her thick round ass giggle and jiggle with each thrust. "Fuck me, fuck me like the beast you are," Raven called out. Garfield growled, hovering over her back. He gently grabbed her dangling breasts, kneading them tightly in his hands as he pulled out a bit till his head was just left in. She wiggled in want, looking over her shoulder and putting on a face of begging. Garfield growled as he thrust back in hard, fucking her at a furious pace now. The kind only seen in canines.

"Fuck, you like it, huh? You like it when you're taking it like an animal?!"

"YESS FFUCK ME LIKE AN ANIMAL!" Raven cried out, feeling Garfield's teeth latch onto her shoulder. Her eyes started to roll up as her core tightened, coming closer to her climax. "FUCK GARFIELD! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"Cum for me, Raven. Let all of your restrictions and control go." Garfield whisipered into her ear as one of his hands went down to her clitoris and rubbed it. Raven's eyes widened as she screeched at her arrival.

"AHHHHHH FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" She wailed as she clamped down on Garfield hard and tight. Garfield stilled his thrusts as she had her orgasm, pulling out of her. She suddenly flopped to the bed, panting hard at her climax. "Fuck, that was amazing," She said, completely limpless on her side. But she looked at Beast Boy who was still hard. "Beast Boy?"

"We're not done yet, my dear," He smirked as he grabbed onto Raven's hips again.

This was going to take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh fuck!" Raven yelped as Garfield quickly lifted her leg over his shoulder, straddling her other leg onto the bed. He slowly slid back into her pussy, making her wail again. "Oh fuck! How are you still hard?!"

"I guess I'm just good," Garfield smirked, groping her breasts that hung to the side. "Fuck, you're so good."

"Ohhh Ahh mmmmm," Raven bit her lower lip as her body rattled to the thrusts of the changeling. "Fuck you're making my pussy stretch so far! Ahh fuck!"

"Oh, you want me to stop?"

"Heck NO!" Raven shouted with an almost manic grin. "Please fuck me until your balls are all empty!"

"With pleasure," Beast Boy smirked and growled. He quickly pulled out, moving Raven onto her belly with her ass pushed up into the air. Beast Boy grinned, growling as he playfully bit her huge bouncy ass.

"Ahh, mmm," Raven purred delightfully. She twerked against his face as he pulled away. She whined in want, but it was replaced with a gasp as he slammed his cock back into her pussy. "Fuck, yess fuck my pussy."

"You really want me to fuck it? Come on,"

"I don't beg," Raven growled.

"Hmmm," Garfield smirked as he thrust deep into her and stopped. "What was that, my dear?"

"Fuck! OKAY! Fuck me Please!"

"I can't hear you."

"Fuck you! Please fuck me like a feral dog!" Raven shouted. Garfield responded, grabbing her ass and thrusting hard into her pussy. "Fuck! YESS KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE THAT!"

"You like it nice and rough, don't you?" Garfield smirked, knowing she loved it.

"AHHh Hhg Fuck! YESS I love it! Give me more! MORE!" Raven pleaded as Garfield rammed his hips into her, driving his cock deep into her womb. Raven's eyes rolled back as she bit her teeth into the pillows. Suddenly, Garfield's face was right next to hers as he pounded her pussy harder and faster. "Fuck! AHHHH II'm CUMMING!" She cried out, quickly clamping down on the changeling's member again. "Please, cum! PLEASE fucking fill my pussy up!"

"Wow, you're so dirty when you have a penis inside of you," Garfield joked with a growl.

"Only for you!" Raven groaned as she lifted her head up a bit and her eyes rolled back. Garfield bites her shoulder again as he started getting close. "Fuck you're going to cum, aren't you? PLEASE cum! CUM inside me!"

"Fuck, RAVEN!"

"GARFIELD!" They both screamed like lost souls as they came together. Beast Boy's cum flooded her womb, filling her up to the brim as he pulled out and the rest spilled onto her ass.

"Fuck," Garfield groaned.

"Mmmm, by Azar. That was amazing," Raven sighed. Suddenly, Beast Boy gently pushed her onto her back and straddled her waist, pressing his soaked cock right between her huge breasts. "Hmmm, seems like you can still go."

"And considering you and your wetness. You can too," Beast Boy smirked. Raven wrapped her breasts around his thick cock and rubbed them against it. "Mmmm fuck it feels good."

"MNmm, you and I taste good too." She moaned as she kissed and licked his sensitive head. "Mmmm, yess fuck, you're so good."

"Ahh," Beast Boy gasped as he thrust his hips into her mouth more, letting her suck on him while using her huge breasts as stress relievers. "Fuck this is like heaven."

"Mmm, Lahh!" Raven breathed a bit, licking his head. "Alright, my turn," Raven smirked, pressing her hand against his abs, making him back off. She got up, rolled onto her knees, straightened up, and reached back to spread her asscheeks apart. Beast Boy rose his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I've had some practice with some toys," Raven smirked. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Raven, you're too good for me, you know," Garfield smirked as he scooted up to her, on his knees as well on the bed. Raven purred as her ass wiggled against his cock behind her. She reached back and grabbed the back of his head as she turned her head and kissed him. Garfield slowly inserted his cock into her asshole gritting his teeth as she wailed.

"Ahhh fuck!" Raven cried as Beast Boy slowly slid all of his length into her. "Fuck, you're a lot bigger than the toys," She joked.

"Hehe, I hope so," He jested as he slowly slid back out and then in again. Raven hissed as he wrapped his arms around her belly, slowly giving her kisses along her neck. Her hands suddenly grabbed his as she bounced back to meet his thrusts forward. "Well, you want me, don't you?"

"Yess!" Raven cried out. Garfield responded with a pounding of his own. He quickly grabbed her, putting her into a full nelson and pounding her ass hard. "AHHH Fuck! YESS Fuck my tight little ass! YESS Fuck me HARD!"

"AHh, gosh you're so tight!" Garfield growled, latching his teeth into her neck again. She screamed to the high heavens as her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out.

"Oh goodness, you're making me lose my mind! I'm going to pass out if you keep doing this!" Raven cried out.

"Do you want me to slow down?"

"NOT A CHANCE!" She yelled. "Fuck me! FUCK ME TILL I PASS OUT!" Beast Boy, a little concerned, continued to thrust harder and faster into her, growling as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. "YESS I'm cumming! I'm cumming so hard!"

"Cum!" Garfield growled, biting harder and suddenly rubbing her clit. Raven cried out as she and Beast Boy came together. Garfield dumped his cum into her ass, filling her up and almost making her belly expand a bit.

"Fuck," Was the last thing Raven said as she lost consciousness and fell into Beast Boy's arms. Garfield smiled as he gently laid her on the bed, not bothering to pull out and snuggled close to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Raven," Garfield cooed as they both feel asleep.

**The end**


End file.
